


Of Cold Cases And Caffeine

by Neigecerise



Category: Batman - All Media Types, Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Author Is Sleep Deprived, I forgot this, I have nothing else to say, I will not be surprised if Marinette is the killer, I'm Bad At Summaries, I'm Bad At Tagging, In which everyone is coworkers, In which we make poor life decisions, Lila Rossi is dead, Probably., Quite Literally, So I’ll just add this here, Why Did I Write This?, and Damian is too, and biting off more than I can chew, because I said so, because spoilers, but she’s probably not, bye., damian is willing to hide a murder, except most of the Parisians, half of this is just about coffee, i am questioning my sanity, i guarantee I forgot something, i guarantee I will regret posting this, i just don’t know what, i just wanted to write a murder mystery, i talk to much, i would advise against reading this., in which Marinette is a cynical person, is this too many tags?, it’s called procrastinating, i’m kidding please don’t listen to me, my metaphor and riddle game is high, no beta we (I) die like Jason Todd, okay, probably, so I suppose I should stop, so bye., so if you do not like things like that, there is a reason none of my works are complete, this might be mildly gory eventually, we know this, why does this sound like a tragedy now?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-02
Updated: 2021-02-11
Packaged: 2021-03-12 07:14:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28506543
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Neigecerise/pseuds/Neigecerise
Summary: In which Marinette works as an officer, and gets assigned to a murder case that has been unsolved for the last two years.The problem?Ladybug’s the suspect.(Or in which I can not summarize to save my life, and I had nothing better to do with my life.)
Relationships: Eventually - Relationship, Tim Drake/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Comments: 25
Kudos: 52





	1. Prologue (two years prior)

If you had told Marinette 14 years ago that she would in fact, not be a fashion designer, she would’ve laughed, and told you not to be such a “negative nelly.” 

If you had told her that 13 years ago when Lila Rossi stepped into her life, she might’ve agreed.

But regardless of the time that had passed between now and then, Marinette had decided a single thing: she had moved on.

And while she wouldn’t wave or stop to talk to Lila if she saw her out, she didn’t have a grudge against her. 

She was satisfied with that. And from what she had heard of her, Lila was too. 

It was on a sunny, seemingly innocuous Saturday that things changed. 

It was a surprise to hear Lila was missing.  
It wasn’t like there was any reason for her to suddenly disappear; she had more friends than ever, she had a well paying job, and Adrien fucking Agreste, was her boyfriend. 

Lila was living the dream. 

A dream Marinette had hoped for, had wanted, for years. 

Lila had it all. So why would she leave? 

So Marinette made a decision that day. She wasn’t sure if it was a good choice, or if she was even doing this in her right mind, but...there was no reason not to try. 

So in a moment of what one might’ve deemed to be a mental breakdown, Marinette decided to solve the case. 

After all, no job was too hard for Ladybug, was it?

Marinette’s first question was how.  
And, more importantly, why? 

There was only one thing she could even think of. And as much as she hated to admit it, she was almost sure Lila had done something, something that likely included lying, to tick someone off. 

And It left Marinette with two theories: 

1: Lila had been kidnapped. She didn’t exactly think it was likely Lila would be able to be kidnapped easily by any circumstances, considering how often she was surrounded by people, this, it just didn’t seem unplanned. 

Disappearing without a trace took time, effort, and thought.  
So it was clear to her, that someone had planned this. 

Meticulously. 

2: Lila had fled Paris. It added up a little, seeing as Adrien had waited a full week before going to the police.  
It also explained why Ladybug was the only one in Paris who was actually bothering to look into the case. 

It was odd. And she couldn’t deny the strange sensation of foreboding that kept flooding her mind. 

It was the day after she had taken her job interview, when she was walking by the pier that she saw something floating in the water. Bobbing up and down, swaying under the current. 

She ended up going down to retrieve it as Ladybug; littering was still an issue. 

It was a surprise to find it was a large bag; it had seemed so much smaller in the water. 

It was...strange. 

And she should’ve known, when she had been opening it and found another layer, followed by yet another layer of plastic, that this wasn’t just litter.

It took ripping through another five layers to get to whatever was in the bags. 

She pulled it out. 

And screamed. 

Her voice caught in her throat.  
It wasn’t- this wasn’t possible...  
Why? 

She barely registered when she started shivering. Or walking towards the police station. 

The world felt a little numb. 

It wasn’t that she didn’t know murders happened; they happened much more than she was willing to admit.  
But whenever she heard about them, they always seemed to be in England or America, or one of the places she had never been. They were always second-hand information. 

And they always seemed to be solved. 

Didn’t they have enough?!

With hawk moth, and akuma’s flooding the streets almost daily? 

Her thoughts halted. 

Akuma. 

She hadn’t noticed the faint fluttering of blackish purple wings beside her, threatening to seep into her yo-yo. 

She caught it in an instant. 

And walked the rest of the way there.


	2. Of ‘new’ beginnings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Marinette gets assigned a new partner.

Marinette was tired. So, so tired. 

Of everything really. 

There was no pin-pointing a certain cause for her newfound frustration, but it had gotten to a point where, she couldn’t find it in herself to care.

She wasn’t sure if it was the constant pressure to preform as Ladybug while countless citizens turned away from her. Yelled at her for “killing that poor girl.” Or if it was just “that time” of life.

It was hard having a full time job, paired with being a superhero, and the sole protector of two dozen miniature gods. 

It was harder when she had a full time job, was a guardian, and was a superhero who was still being accused of a crime she hadn’t committed. 

It was exhausting. 

She hated that the people she trusted, didn’t seem to trust her. Her friends would tell her about new articles they had found that “proved” Ladybug’s guilt. Her coworkers would laugh and joke with each other about how they would love to arrest ladybug, and see her fall in court.   
It was infuriating.   
Not because she happened to be the person who was being bullied behind her back to her own face by people she trusted, or even because Hawkmoth now had his own fanbase- never mind the fact that Mayor Bourgeois had offered to PAY Hawkmoth to beat Ladybug.   
It was infuriating because it didn’t even matter if she was guilty. 

People always believed what they wanted. And they wanted to believe she wasn’t some perfect little “Mary sue.” And she wasn’t. But that didn’t mean she was a murderer!   
So when she heard that her unit had gotten some new recruits, she wasn’t exactly excited. 

In her years of experience, she had learned that certain people tended to see and use the “new ones” as fresh meat.   
In other words, it was only a matter of time before she had more people ranting about Ladybug, and/or using her to their advantage. 

So her grand plan was simply to avoid other people by all means necessary. 

Easy, right? 

Unfortunately, the Chief, Mr. Raincomprix had other plans. 

Which is how she found herself here, waiting for the new recruit who had, unfortunately, just been assigned her new partner.   
Simply put, they had just been assigned her new pain in the ass. 

What a joy. 

But as much as she hated to admit it, a very tiny part of her was excited. This was a prime opportunity to get someone, anyone on her side. 

Was it selfish? 

Probably. 

But it was also a much needed change. 

Marinette smiled for the first time in a while, silently congratulating herself on new beginnings.

♬♩♪♩ ✧･ﾟ:* ♪♩♬ ♬♩♪ ✧･ﾟ:* ♪♩♬ ♬♩♪♩ ✧･ﾟ:* ♩♬

As much as he hated to admit it, Tim was stressed.   
Who wouldn’t be?   
In the last week, they had figured out that Paris just so happened to have a supervillain who had more public support than the heroes. Which was...questionable, to say the least. 

Worse, Bruce had decided to assign it to him and Damian.   
Partially because they were the only ones who didn’t have a more important task in a different city, and partially because he and Damian had fought again over something...trivial. 

A fitting punishment. 

Damian had thrown a fit.   
Which unfortunately, had only solidified his decision. 

If he was being honest, Tim wasn’t that upset about it. All that had happened was getting a slight change of location.   
What bothered him was just how long this “relocation” would last.   
More specifically, how long his sanity would last being the only family member around Damian for an unspecified amount of time.  
On the bright side, the likelihood that of the terrorist in Paris would take too long to haul off to prison wasn’t very high. 

It had been under wraps for years from the justice league, so it seemed reasonable if “Hawkmoth” decided to keep a low profile.   
(Ie. Hawkmoth is probably a weak bitch.)

When they actually got to Paris however, he learned just how wrong he had been.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> School started up again today, and I’m in the midst of attempting to update all of my works. So that’s fun I guess. Knowing myself though, this chapter is probably going to go up on Wednesday. (It’s Tuesday today) so hello from yesterday! Science starts in seven minutes, so I’ll end my little blurb here. 
> 
> Stay safe, don’t drink too much coffee. (When will I take my own advice when it comes to caffeine?)
> 
> Edit- I’m probably going to end up editing this chapter later on so it flows a little better.


	3. Welcome to Paris

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hawkmoth sends his greetings.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the short chapter.

Tim had been in Paris for a total of six minutes, as had already started to regret coming. 

How the hell had these people kept this thing under wraps?! 

It was utterly baffling. 

He had been startled when announcements started to echo through the building, instructing the civilians to “take cover.” 

That sure lasted long. 

Less than two minutes later, a tall auburn-haired woman stood up. “ où diable est Ladybug et Chat Noir?!” 

It hadn’t even been five minutes. 

And as much as Tim wanted to walk up to the woman and try to calm her down, or at least tell her to sit down and hide, he had bigger problems to worry about. 

Namely, one Damian Wayne, who was currently gritting his teeth and attempting to prowl forwards.  
He was half convinced Damian would bite him to escape, before yelling at the woman. 

Key word; half. 

The other half of him was completely convinced the brat would kill him first; intentionally or otherwise. 

Before he could continue theorizing however, a flash of red drew him from his thoughts. 

He dimly realized that Damian had stopped tugging on his arm, slackening.

A young woman danced through the air, long navy hair flowing behind her. 

Gods, Dick would’ve loved to watch this. 

It felt a little like a performance. 

It was fascinating. 

And if he had to be honest, it was beautiful. 

Ten minutes later, and she was crouching beside a little girl, fixing her hair and wiping her eyes. 

And with another flash of colour, she was gone. 

Tim let out a breath he didn’t realize he had been holding.

“...wow.”

♬♩♪♩ ✧･ﾟ:* ♪♩♬ ♬♩♪ ✧･ﾟ:* ♪♩♬ ♬♩♪♩ ✧･ﾟ:* ♩♬

Marinette was having a bad day. Scratch that, she was having what could only be defined as the “shittiest of shitty days.” 

Ten minutes ago she had been waiting for her new partner with the most pleasant smile she could manage. (At least it wasn’t a glare-) 

Before someone (Chief Raincomprix) told her that he was having Sabrina introduce her new partner (like hell that was happening) instead to work on his image. (His ducking ego-) 

Anyhow, her ingenious sabotage plan was interrupted by her favourite residential pain in the ass, Paris’ oh so beloved hawkbitch. 

Marinette was pissed. 

She was gifted yet another one of Alya’s ‘lovely’  
“Ladybug still isn’t here!” Powerpoints. 

To think that she had originally ran what was formerly known as the ladyblog. 

But who knows, maybe the Butterblog was for the best. (She was almost entirely sure Alya had ripped that right off a Barbie movie about a fairy or something-) 

Marinette only left when she realized the time- 

It was already four. 

And she she was late.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Somehow I thought less time had passed since I’d last posted. 
> 
> In the time it’s taken me to update, I’ve cut myself bangs, had a mental breakdown that caused me to cut myself bangs, and watched the entirety of modern family again. 
> 
> I need to get my priorities in order.


	4. NOT A CHAPTER- Just why I haven’t updated

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just an update, I will post when possible.

I really should be studying for the two tests I have tomorrow morning, but you know what, I don’t sleep until one am anyway. Might as well say something.  
This is just why I haven’t been updating, so I’m hoping next week won’t be as crowded.  
I haven’t been updating this ~~work~~ week because I’ve been busy with both school, and trying to juggle both music, and four languages. (I bite of more that I can chew more often than I am willing to admit.)

I’m hoping I’ll be able to finish my projects for science, (in which I am supposed to be doing a talk about the cardiac defibrillator next week) on the project I have yet to begin writing.

I have a test in math tomorrow, (yeah calculus, I hate you too❤️) and then I have to hand in my paper for humanities. I think I have to finish something for French, but I don’t remember exactly what right now, but that’s due on Monday.  
And then I have to finish a test for Korean. (I feel like I should regret signing up for this.)  
And then figure skating, karate, and dance should start up again in a bit.

Anyway, I’m basically saying that I’ve let my homework pile up (because I have the memory of a goldfish, and think I have significantly more time than I do) but I’m hoping it’s going to be good next week.  
If chapters aren’t out by then, I’m either dead, burnt out, or still overwhelmed.  
I just wanted to post this to explain why I’ve been away, and to assure you that I haven’t dropped this work, or my other ones.  
I have a plan set for each chapter, and it’s just a matter of writing and posting at this point, so please be patient.

Thanks, hope to see you next time.  
-Cerise


	5. Bring the kid to work day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I’MMMMMMMMMM BACCCKKKKKKKKKKK
> 
> Also, this thing took forever to finish.

Marinette was running late. 

Again.

Her hair was a mess, bun tilted to the side of her head, bangs drifting over her eyes, overgrown.

It was a little funny. She almost felt like she was back in high school. Between her already hectic schedule without Ladybug, and her hobbies, she had found barely enough time to sleep in the evenings.

But contrary to the advice of her therapist, she was , in fact, perfectly fine.

Unfortunately for her, however, she was already late for her pre-scheduled stop-chief-raincomprix-before-her-partner-has been-corrupted scheme.

So imagine her surprise when she just so happened to spot Sabrina and the chief walking aimlessly around the lobby. 

Did that stop her from ~~smirking in victory~~ grinning in satisfaction?

obviously not.   
I mean, what else was she supposed to do?   
Nothing?   
  


ha! Like hell she was doing that.   
  


however, her victory was short lived.   
  


because now, her boss and his daughter were greeting two unfamiliar people.   
  


a man, not much taller than her (probably her partner-) and a little boy, whom she could only assume was his son.   
  


why he had brought his kid to work with him?   
  


total mystery.

what’s more, she had no clue how she was planning to interrupt their little introduction.   
  


so, like the reasonable, logical person she was, she simply decided that this was a matter best left to the chief.   
  


So while she began her grand escape, she laughed silently to herself. Everything had finally started going as- 

Marinette tripped not two seconds later.   
  


Into?   
  


none other than her new partners kid.   
  
yippee-fucking-yay. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m less stressed than last week, so I’m updating this again. Maribat prompts is next on my to-do list. 
> 
> I haven’t really done anything all week aside from work. I feel like I should try to fix my schedule still though, because in that week, I lost like, seven pounds? I’m not a health expert, but I’m pretty sure that’s not supposed to happen. Anyway, I only have one more test that needs to be done, and then I’m free from work for a day!! So that’s exciting. Well, technically speaking I have a presentation on the cardiac defibrillator on Tuesday and then I’m done, but regardless, I will soon be free! I’m going to go out to find another little plant friend for my current plant friend. (Eddie the aloe.) and suggestions?
> 
> Oh, and this is an update, but it’s unlikely updates will be released consistently. 
> 
> (As of the moment, I still have to rewrite my calculus unit test. Yes, I am that bad at math. It’s a pity, really. (((Pray for me🥲)))

**Author's Note:**

> I’ll try and update when I can (as soon as possible anyway) 
> 
> Though I am curious- would anyone be interested in this thing being interactive? 
> 
> As in you get clues as the story progresses, and you try to solve this before the characters can, and discuss with others in the comments? 
> 
> I will do that if literally anyone wants to do that. (Less because it’s more interesting, and more because I think it would be fun.) 
> 
> Please let me know in the comments if that is of interest!!
> 
> I hope this is enough for the prologue! (But I’m probably going to add to it later.)


End file.
